


Tender as a Fruit

by Apocanassus



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocanassus/pseuds/Apocanassus
Summary: -What's wrong?- said Kojuro, carrying a worried tone.Masamune turned his head to meet the other man's gaze again.The Right eye of the dragon noticed a glimpse of malice in his eyes. It was the first time he saw this ambiguous gaze on him.-Alright, Kojuro- said the One-eyed Dragon, -I will eat it, as promised, but at one condition-He put the little fruit on the man's hand, not breaking eye contact once.-You'll have to feed me with your hands-
Relationships: Date Masamune/Katakura Kojuurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tender as a Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> || Disclaimer: English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for eventual mistakes. If you find something wrong, may it be a grammar error or something that doesn't just sound good in your language, please let me know? I'd appreciate your help! ||

It all happened one summer day.

Kojuro was coming home from the fields with a casket of freshly harvested loquats. He was so proud of the hard work he wanted his Lord to be the first one to eat them.

It was a custom for him - and a sign of respect - to offer the first bite to the head of the Date Clan. 

At the time of the day, Masamune should have been practicing with his swords in the courtyard. However, as he entered the hall, the servants informed him of his sudden absence.

Kojuro found himself stuck in the middle of the room, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

He was sure he would have found him there, so _where did he go_?

With his hand still holding proudly the fruit casket, he decided to search for him in his rooms.

He was, of course, the only one who could enter freely in that area of the house. He has been taking care of Masamune since he was just a child, like an older brother, so there were no secrets between them. 

As he saw his shadow through the Shoji, he breathed a sigh of relief.

It has been days since the One-eyed Dragon took a break from his training. He had him so worried he couldn't rest at night. 

-My lord-, said Kojuro to announce his presence.

Masamune kept silent, so Kojuro, who was getting worried by that strange reaction, came in without asking for his permission.

The One-eyed Dragon was sitting on the wooden floor, leg crossed, and hand supporting the head. There was a bottle of Sake next to him, his free hand holding a small Sakazuki cup. 

Something must have happened, but Kojuro couldn't tell for sure.

-Weren't you at work?- 

Kojuro took a step. The unpleasant smell of the alcohol he was exhaling from his mouth was the clear sign he was already drunk. At least, slightly.

The Right eye of the Dragon sighed, taking seats next to him.

-You could have at least waited for me. I brought you something to eat-

Masamune laughed softly, his shoulders moving up and down.

-Nah, I just wanted to get wasted. Thanks for the concern though-

He was about to bring the cup to his lips when Kojuro put a hand on his wrist to stop him.

Not having the strength to rebel, Masamune looked at his hand confused.

-If I may speak, you shouldn't let off steam like this. Drinking will not bring you any benefit to your current situation- 

-Just lemme have a sip- said Masamune, still trying to drink from the cup.

-My lord,- Kojuro took it away from him before he could even wet his lips with the Sake

-listen to me. I know you're still mad after your defeat-

-What do you know?- he said, bursting out of anger all of a sudden, -It is my pride that has been stolen! That man, _Ishida Mitsunari_ , I will never forget what he has done to me!-

At that point, Kojuro had to raise his tone to face his lord's bad temper.

-Do you think you can solve this situation getting drunk?-

-What's your suggestion then?- 

Their voices echoed loudly throughout the room. Kojuro couldn't help but wonder if anyone was listening in the surroundings.

He took a long breath, then put the fruit casket right in front of his lord without saying a word.

-What's that? You want me to stuff my face with these loquats? The pain won't go away that easily, you know?-

Kojuro didn't reply, he just locked his eyes into his lord's. Seeing how obstinate was his retainer, Masamune decided to make him happy, at least. 

He knew how important it was for Kojuro to share the first harvest with him. He reached for a little loquat, analyzing it with his fingers and eye. 

Its smooth surface and its sour scent seemed to have him hypnotized for a while. Kojuro raised an eyebrow, unable to read his thoughts at the moment.

He knew loquats weren't his favorites, but what if the fruits of his hard work weren't as good as he has thought? 

Out of the blue, an unexpected, smug smile appeared on Masamune's face.

-What's wrong?- said Kojuro, carrying a worried tone. 

Masamune turned his head to meet the other man's gaze again.

The Right eye of the dragon noticed a glimpse of malice in his eyes. It was the first time he saw such an ambiguous gaze on him.

-Alright, Kojuro- said the One-eyed Dragon, -I will eat it, as promised, but at one condition-

He put the little fruit on the man's hand, not breaking eye contact once.

-You'll have to feed me with your hands-

The man kept silent until he started mumbling out of embarrassment. 

He was so confused that, in the end, he found himself speechless.

Seeing him being this indecisive, Masamune took the initiative and got closer to him. 

Kojuro was about to protest, but his Lord opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth ready to be fed.

He didn't want to obey such an absurd request, but something inside him told him it was the right thing to do. 

-My lord- he said whispering, in a desperate attempt to dissuade him, but nothing happened. He was still waiting with his mouth open.

Kojuro had to screw up all of his courage before bringing the fruit to his lips. He felt like he was being too disrespectful, but at the same time, he felt unexpectedly aroused.

As the fruit reached Masamune's thin lips, his shark teeth bit it with hunger. Its juice started dripping, wetting the man's fingers.

It was Kojuro now, the one who was left hypnotized by that scene. As their eyes locked, Masamune put his hand onto the other's wrist and started sucking the juice from his fingers.

The contact with his tongue sent shivers down his spine. He still couldn't believe his eyes, but the mere view of him eating from his hand was driving him crazy.

Though half disfigured because of his missing eye, always covered by his eyepatch, Kojuro couldn't help but think of how pretty he was.

He has always been beautiful to him, but he didn't want to sound ambiguous, so he has always kept this thought to himself.

As Masamune got rid of the seeds, Kojuro, who was now more confident than before, introduced his hand to his mouth to let him finish. His wet lips wrapped his fingers, sucking the rest of the loquat juice from them. Slowly and alluringly. 

Kojuro closed his eyes for a second, trying to ignore the growing sensation down his groin, but something painful brought him back to reality.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Masamune biting his fingers, smiling smugly. 

_That's what you get when you play with dragons_ , he thought ironically.

-Are you having fun?- he said, carrying a sarcastic tone.

He was afraid of crossing the line with him, especially considering his current situation. But something in Masamune's eye was telling him it was not just his imagination: that glimpse of lust was genuine. So genuine he felt guilty to have even questioned it a second ago.

Masamune didn't say a word. He just wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his body against his. 

Kojuro couldn't help but embrace him in return, putting his hand on his waists.

It was so surreal he felt like dreaming. 

How many times did he fantasize about moments like this? So why was he so scared of facing reality?

Though half-drunk, Masamune seemed to have noticed his hesitation. At that point, he knew he had to be the one to start things off.

Before he could protest against him, he held his shoulder with a solid grasp, and then he kissed him in a heartbeat. 

Kojuro felt intoxicated by that bitter taste on his lips and the determination in his grasp. That boy he had seen growing up with his own eyes was now a man. 

_And this man knew what he wanted._

He knew how impatient his lord was, so he decided to stop hesitating and let him have all of his love and attention.

He slowly opened his kimono, asking him to lie prone on the floor in a whisper.

Masamune bit his lower lip, pleased by such unexpected confidence of him, and did as he commended.

He closed his eye, feeling his lips tracing the length of his spine and leaving marks here and there.

He felt his legs forced apart and his mouth opened, calling his name repeatedly. 

-Kojuro… -

___

-... Kojuro?- 

A snap of finger brought him back from that vision.

The One-eyed dragon was looking insistently at his retainer. His left eyebrow was raised out of confusion.

-Are you listening?-

The man's face turned red all of a sudden. He was still thinking of what happened a day earlier. 

-Yes, my lord. I mean, no- he corrected himself, taking a deep bow in front of him, -I'm sorry-

Masamune burst out laughing. It was such a rare scene to witness.

-It's ok, I was thinking about it too-

Silence reigned in the room as the two shared a cup of Sake.

They couldn't explain to themselves what was happening between them, so they just decided to forget everything about this matter.

But it was more difficult than expected, for both of them. 

It was clear that there was something serious between them, but in the end, they just decided to laugh it off.

At least, Masamune seemed more relaxed than before.


End file.
